A Divided Heart
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Summer Howard is a new student at Duelist Academy. But her heritage isn't with Bandit Keith, what darkness and light is over her heart? Summer duels the best duelist in the school, can she win? Find out in, Chaos End.
1. Magical Academy

_Well, since Yu-Gi-Oh GX is gaining popularity, and people are doing their own versions, I am as well._

_As a note, some of this fanfiction will be influenced by the authors Cyber Commander and Mad Bless You, two of my favorite authors._

_This also takes place around the same time as the Yu-Gi-Oh Generations stories._

_No complaints about who I picked the main carachter to be related to._

_So, let the wars begin._

Victory goes to the player who makes the next-to-last mistake."

- Chessmaster Savielly Grigorievitch Tartakower

_Disclaimer: I only own the carachters._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**A Divided Heart**

**Chapter One:**

**Magical Academy**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The night before the initiation day at Duelist Academy, a 15 year old girl is sitting on her bed. She has long red hair, light blue eyes, and is currently wearing her nightgown. She is working on her deck, trying to decide what cards to use.

"Summer Diana Howard, you need to get to sleep," her mother's voice says.

Summer sighs, she hated being called by her full name, even more since her father was the notorious Bandit Keith. She never knew her father much, but enough to decide not to use a machine deck.

"Yes mom, just give me a few more minutes," she says.

She pauses for a minute, and then reaches into her box of cards, and takes two out, she looks at it.

"Infernalqueen Archfiend and Angel of Creation-Venus, I guess I'll make a fiend/fairy deck."

She spends the rest of the hour putting together a deck comprised of these two monster types.

**000**

Summer rushes to the academy, she makes it, and is quickly set up with a duel against one of the teachers.

"Summer Howard, ahh interesting, I am Professor Hawthorne, and I will be your opponent for your initation duel," Professor Hawthorne says.

"Umm, hello," Summer says.

"I don't see why we have to duel, you look like Sliffer Red material to me," Hawthorne says.

"No, I'd really like to get higher," Summer pleads, making her cutest face.

"Fine, but only if you win," Hawthorne says, activating his Duel Blazer, Summer does the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" They say in unison, and their scores are set at 4000 life points.

"I'll go first," Summer says, and draws. "I place one card face down, and summon Kelbeck (1500/1800), in defense mode."

A weird looking fairy appears.

"Your move."

"I expected machines," Hawthorne says. "Are you sure your Bandit Keith's daughter?"

"Unfortunately, but I don't use machines like him," Summer says.

"I can see that, Faries are a typical girl deck," Hawthorne says, and draws. "I summon my Insect Knight (1900/1500), in attack mode!"

An insect wielding a sword appears.

"Now, attack her fairy!" Hawthorne says, and the insect decapitates the fairy.

"Your insect returns to your hand," Summer says, and the monster dissapears.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn," Hawthorne finishes.

Summer draws. "I play the field card, Pandemonium!" She says, and the walls of the infernal city rise around them.

"I thought you used faries, not fiends!" Hawthorne exclaims.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, I have both, now I play the magic card Archfiend's Soul, so I can summon two Archfiend Monsters from now on, and I'll summon Vilepawn Archfiend (1200/200) and Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)," Summer says.

The ground shakes, and a fiend wielding a sword and shield appears, then in a burst of darkness, the king of the archfiends appear.

"Now, direct attack!" Summer commands, and the monsters charge.

"Activate trap card, Insect Shield, so I can summon an insect monster from my hand in defense mode, and I pick my Insect Queen (2200/2000 + 200)," Hawthorne counters, and the huge insect appears, Terrorking's attack just bounces off.

"I end by playing Archfiend's Blessing," Summer says, and her life points go up to 5000.

Hawthorne draws. "I switch my Insect Queen to attack mode, and summon my Insect Knight again, now Insect Queen, attack!" He commands.

Insect Queen devours the Insect Knight, and attacks the Terrorking.

"Too bad, you see Hawthorne, Archfiends act as a team, so my Vilepawn protects my Terrorking," Summer counters.

"Grr, your move," Hawthorne says with a growl.

Summer draws. "I'll place one card face down, and activate my trap card, Fool's Mate!"

"WHAT! How did you get a card that rare?" Hawthorne demands.

"Long story, but anyway, at the price of my whole hand, and half of my life points..." Summer says, and discards her hand, her life points drop to 2500. "To summon as many Archfiends as I can from my deck. So, I'll pick first Infernalqueen Archfiend..."

The queen of the archfiends appears.

"Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

The more evil looking version of the Summoned Skull appears.

"Shadowknight Archfiend!"

The fiendish knight appears.

"And Archfiend Soldier!"

Lastly, an Archfiend soldier appears.

"And thanks to the next effect of my Fool's Mate card, your only monster is destroyed," Summer says, and the Insect Queen is destroyed. "Now my archfiends, direct attack!"

The Archfiends charge at Hawthorne, knocking his lifepoints to 0.

"Impressive, I guess I'll have to put you somewhere higher than Sliffer Red," Hawthorne says, straightening out his uniform. "Obelisk Blue might be perfect for you."

**000**

After all the duels, Summer checks her results.

"Yay, I'm in Obelisk Blue!" she says, a bit suprised that she made it that high.

And so, another legacy begins.

**000**

**Archfiend's Soul**

**Continuous Spell**

**The image of the Archfiends gathered around a statue. As long as this card is in play, you can give up 500 life points to summon another monster to the field, as long as that monster has Archfiend in it's name. The life points do not have to be paid if Pandemonium is on the field.**

**Archfiend's Blessings**

**Spell Card**

**The image of fiends, sending light into a person. As long as Pandemonium is on the field, the user of this card gains 500 life points for every fiend on the field.**

**This card appeared in Cyber Commander's Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate of Heaven.**

**Insect Shield**

**Counter Trap**

**An image of a swarm of insects. When your opponent attacks, and you have no monsters on the field, special summon one insect monster to the field in defense mode.**

**Fool's Mate**

**Counter Trap**

**The Archfiends on a chessboard squaring off against a Gate Guardian. This card can only be activated when Terrorking Archfiend is on the field. The user gives up half their life points and discards their entire hand. After this payment is made, the user summons as many Archfiend Monsters as possible from their deck to the field. Destroy one monster on the field for every monster summoned this way.**

**This card appeared in Cyber Commander's Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate of Heaven.**

**000**

_You probably never saw Summer's deck comming, but oh well. My reasoning will come later, much later._

_Anyway, don't miss the next chapter, where Summer get's a rival, in "Rivalry of Warlords," comming to a website near you._


	2. Rivalry of Warlords

_Well, chapter one was a bust with the reviewers, I knew I should've done something to make this not my thirteenth story._

_And as a note, I will NEVER make an ordinary carachter, every main carachter that I make will be unusual in someway or another, I'll make some quick edits to the name, (sorry, I always use Keith as the last name) and I'll make it so the deck isn't as all-powerfull._

_And we shall see how I made Summer unusual, other than the fact that Bandit Keith is her father, it lies in her deck type._

_And before any of you ask, yes Summer will lose once or twice, we all do, heck, even Jaden will lose about two times in GX._

_And Supertoad mentioned that Summer isn't a name you'd see in Japan, I agree, but I was short on names, and I was reading a Clive Cussler book, and you get the point, plus isn't Bandit Keith American?_

_And I am the last person you people should be talking to about this, try Mad Bless You, complain about his fanfictions, I have a friend who's found a lot of problems with them._

_And one more thing, it is almost impossable to make an all-powerful deck, because people will lose, even if a duelist had say, Exodia, they will lose eventualy before they can draw all 5 pieces._

_In this chapter, as I said, we meet Summer's rival, and his deck will be a blast from the past, the really distant past._

_Now that that's covered, the war continues._

"Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo."

- H. G. Wells

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the quotes at the beginning of each chapter._

_**I had no idea that just beating a teacher would have reprocussions.**_

_**But I guess it does.**_

_**Also, dinosaurs aren't the most common type of cards in the game, probably the only duelist that actualy used them was Rex Raptor, but he wasn't that good.**_

_**My current opponent could be the guy who could make Dinosaur monsters popular.**_

_**If he wasn't such a jerk.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**A Divided Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Rivalry of Warlords**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The next day, Summer is on the plane to Duelist Academy, she is looking through her deck again, trying to decide wheather or not she should make some changes.

_The Archfiends where a great help in getting here, but how is it that I picked those two cards when I tried to decide what deck to use? _she thinks, and then remembers that she had almost felt a presence guiding her to get those cards.

She looks out the window at Academy Island.

"It's beautiful."

**000**

After Summer get's changed into her Obelisk Blue uniform, she goes with the other students to hear the start of term announcements from the pricipal.

Seto Kaiba had changed quite a bit since his dueling days. He was no longer bent on beating Yugi Motou, as a matter of fact they get along fairly well these days.

"Welcome students to a new year at Duelist Academy, those of you who just enroled should note that there is a strict 10 pm cerfew, and some of our older students wouldn't hurt to remember that as well," Kaiba says. "But anyway, your here because you are some of the best duelists of your age group, I expect nothing more out of you then your best, good luck, and godspeed."

He leaves the podium, and walks off.

**000**

Summer finds her room rather quickly, and enters, her roomates, twin girls, both with dark green hair and violet eyes are already there.

"Hello," Summer says. "Are you my roomates?"

"Yes, I'm Renee Lancaster," the first girl says.

"And I'm her sister Rebecca," the secound girl says.

"Summer Howard," Summer replies.

"Hey, your the one who beat Professor Hawthorne, Fairy/Fiend deck, interesting combination," Renee says.

"Yes, very interesting, those two types have never exactly gotten along," Rebecca says, and then glances at her sister. "Well, there is the prophescy."

"Don't mind her, she's a bit obsessed with magic and prophescies," Renee says.

"It states that a child will be born of an angel and a demon, she will conquer her own demons, and bring peace between heaven and hell," Rebecca says, as if Renee didn't say anything.

"Interesting, what kind of decks do you two have?" Summer asks.

"I use an Alchemy deck," Rebecca says.

"I perfer using an Elemental deck," Renee says.

"Interesting decks," Summer says.

Summer's PDA suddenly goes off. She answers it, and a boy with black hair, a scowl, and the Obelisk Blue uniform is there.

"That's Warren Devis, I've heard he's quite good," Rebecca says.

"Hello Summer, it is my understanding that you beat Professor Hawthorne, so I think I will test you personaly, come to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena," Warren says on the message, and it ends.

"Well, guess I have no choice," Summer says, and exits the dorm room, Renee and Rebecca follow closely behind.

**000**

Summer enters the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena, Warren is already there waiting.

"Well, I almost thought you wouldn't come, dropout," Warren says, sneering.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Devis, you ready to duel?" Summer replies.

"Of course," Warren says, and takes a spot at the arena, Summer does the same. "Let's see if you will become extinct."

"LET'S DUEL!" Warren and Summer say in unison.

"I start," Warren says, and draws. "I place one card face down, and summon Gilasaurus (1400/400), in attack mode."

A dinosaur appears with a snarl.

"Your move, Howard."

_A dinosaur deck, I've heard of them, but they're suposed to be very hard to put together,_ Summer thinks as she draws. "I place one card face down, and summon Happy Lover (800/500), in defense mode."

A small sphirical fairy appears.

"Your move, dino-boy."

Warren draws. "I summon Dark Stego (1200/2000), in attack mode!"

A black stegosaurus appears.

"Now, attack with Tail Spikes Swipe!" Warren commands, and the dinosaur destroys the small fairy. "Your move."

Summer draws. "I play Gracefull Charity," she says, and draws 3, then discards two. "Now, I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offerings, and I then play Trap Economics, so I don't have to pay for Ultimate Offerings, and I'll summon Opticlops (1800/1700), in attack mode..."

The hulking, one-eyed fiend appears.

"...And Dancing Fairy (300/400), in defense mode."

Another fairy appears.

"Now, Opticlops, attack!" Summer commands, and the fiend sends a blast at the dinosaur.

"Sorry, but my Stego's effect is activated, and it switches to defense mode," Warren counters.

The stegosaurus trips the fiend, and Summer's life points drop to 3800.

"One card face down, your move, Warren," Summer says.

Warren draws. "I place one more card face down, and summon Archaeopteryx (300/1800), in attack mode!"

The bird appears.

"But I'm not going to atack with him, I play Eathquake, to switch your fiend to defense mode!"

Opticlops kneels in defense mode.

"No, Summer is in trouble!" Renee says.

"Have some faith," Rebecca replies.

"Now, I play Ultra Evolution Pill-Revised Formula," Warren continues, and Archaeopteryx starts glowing. "I'll sacrifice my winged beast to summon Black Tyranno!"

The winged-beast vanishes, and a huge T-Rex appears in it's place.

"And now, I'll play the field card, Jurassic World!"

A jungle forms around them, and Black Tyranno's attack goes up to 2900.

Up in the observation booth, Seto Kaiba is watching.

"If Summer is as good as I think she is, taking Devis down will be easy, and maybe deflating his Ego in the process," he mutters.

"Black Tyranno, direct attack!" Warren commands.

"Reveal trap card, Eye of Wdjat!" Summer counters, and the attack suddenly changes, and hits Warren, droping his life points to 1100.

"Your move," Warren says with a growl.

Summer draws. "I activate Dark Hole!" she says, and a black hole appears, and sucks up all the monsters. "Now, I remove three fiends from the game..." She says, and a Kuriboh, Opticlops, and an Archfiend Soldier appears, and vanishes. "To summon the mighty Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)!"

A woman fiend, carrying a broken baby doll appars.

"Now Dark Necrofear, direct attack, with gaze of lost souls!" Summer commands, and the demon sends a blast at Warren, dropping his life points to 0. "Game over, Devis."

"No!" Warren says, and growls. _I will have my revenge, Howard, you can guarantee it._

"Guess that didn't go as according to plan, did it?" Summer says with a smirk, and then she exits the arena, leaving Warren.

"Get me, Marie Huebner," he mutters into a communicator.

**000**

"That was a great duel, Summer!" Renee says.

"Yeah, I almost thought you where going to lose, until you played that trap card," Rebecca says.

"Uhh, thanks," Summer says, she hadn't ever had any real friends, but these two seemed to accept her.

She wonders what fate will have for her next.

**000**

_Cards from GX:_

_Arcaeopteryx_

_Ultra Evolution Pill-Revised Formula_

_Dark Stego_

_Cards from Yu-Gi-Oh:_

_An Eye of Wdjat_

**000**

_**Well, we've met Summer's Rival.**_

_**Next chapter, Summer faces an opponent who makes frequent apperances in my fanfictions, the ever mysterious Marie Huebner, can Summer defeat the legendary Exodia? Find out in, "Cursed Seal of Forbidden Spell."**_


	3. Cursed Seal of Forbidden Spell

_Well, after a long wait, its time for the third chapter_

_Lets see how Summer manages against the most feared card in the game._

_"The full use of your powers along lines of excellence." _

_- definition of "happiness" by John F. Kennedy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did.I also don't own the idea for the Icons of Popular Culture cards, that belongs to Cyber Commander, however I did make my own cards for this._

**000**

_**"The only unbeatable monster in Duel Monsters is Exodia the Forbidden One."**_

_**That is the first line of the Dueling Handbook.**_

_**While its not entirely true, Exodia has one weakness, its seperate pieces must stay in the hand.**_

_**Exodia is still unbeatable as a whole.**_

_**And with me now facing down the forbidden giant...**_

_**Well, lets just say I would give anything to be in someone else's shoes.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**CURSED SEAL OF FORBIDDEN SPELL**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The next day, a student with long curly auburn hair, forest green eyes, and pale skin, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, but the only difference is that it has black instead of white, is sitting in a tree in the grounds reading.

She looks up suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Ah know your there, Devis," she says in a southern accent.

Warren steps out from behind a tree. "How'd you know it was me, Huebner?"

Marie Huebner, the best duelist in Ra Yellow, smirks. "Yah smell as bad as your dinosaurs, seriously, do yah bathe much?"

"Funny," Warren says with a grumble.

"Wha' do yah want this time, meh ta beat some duelist tha' kicked your prehistoric butt?" Marie asks, Warren just glares. "Please, your easier ta make fun of tha tha entire Brotherhood combined. Fine, who ticked yah off this time?"

"Summer Howard," Warren says. "With your cards, you can win easily."

"Alright fine, but listen here, Ah'm not doing this fer yah, Ah just want ta duel tha girl," Marie says, and does a perfect backflip off the branch, and walks off.

"Perfect," Warren says to himself.

**000**

5 minutes later, Summer, Rebecca, and Renee are sitting around their dorm, discussing strategies.

"Will Summer Howard please report to Seto Kaiba's office!" A voice over the intercom says.

Summer gulps, and leaves.

"This dosen't sound good," Renee says.

"I agree," Rebecca says, and the twins follow.

**000**

They reach Seto Kaiba's office, Kaiba is seated at his desk, and Marie Huebner is standing off to the side.

"Uhh, hello Mr. Kaiba, sir," Summer says, looking rather nervous, standing before a dueling legend such as Seto Kaiba.

"There's no need for that, Summer," Kaiba says. "May I introduce the honor student of Ra Yellow, Marie Huebner."

Marie steps forward, and offers a gloved hand for Summer to shake, she takes it rather relunctantly. Marie may be a little shorter than Summer, but she had an air around her that showed all too well that she had power.

"Umm, nice to meet you," she says.

"Tha pleasure is all mine," Marie says.

"Marie here is already a legend in the school, and she requests a duel with you, Summer," Kaiba says, looking to Summer for an answer.

"Very well," Summer says with a slight smirk. "But don't expect me to lose."

"Funny, Ah was about ta say tha same thing," Marie says.

"Good, the duel will happen in half an hour, so you have time to prepare your decks," Kaiba says, and both girls nod, and head off.

_This duel will require all my skills,_ they both think.

**000**

"What can you tell me about my opponent's deck?" Summer asks her friends once they are back in their dorm.

"Marie has a very unique deck type, it dosen't center on a single strategy really," Rebecca says.

"You need to be careful of the cards in her hand, she runs an Exodia deck," Renee says.

"There might be a card that can help you," Renee says, and looks through one of her card binders, takes out a card, and hands it to Summer.

"Failure of Destiny?" Summer asks.

"The only card that can beat Exodia," Renee says. "And any other instant win card for that matter. Go ahead, consider it an early birthday present."

"Thanks," Summer says, and places the card into her deck.

**000**

In her room, Marie is seated on the floor, working on her own deck.

"Come on Marie, you've been like working on your deck for like 15 minutes," her roomate says.

"Ah know, Sally," Marie says, glancing at her roomate.

By some twist of fate, Marie had been paired up with Sally Alvers, who was also her roomate back at the Xavier Institute. While the girls differed in dueling strategies as well as personality (the usual goth and valley girl thing), they where good friends.

"Ah'm almost done."

Sally walks over to Marie, and looks over her shoulder. "You've never used those monsters before," she says, pointing to a page labled "Icons". "Why?"

"Ah've been saving them fer a special occasion, but Ah think Ah'll put a few in mah deck, ta spice things up," Marie says, and smiles, taking out 4 monsters, and placing them in her deck. "An' Ah might as well add this one as well," she says, and places a trap card in her deck. "Now, Ah think Ah'm ready."

"You go girl," Sally says, Marie just smirks.

**000**

15 minutes later, Summer, Rebecca, and Renee enter the arena. The stands are almost empty, other than Kaiba and Dr. Hawthorne, Warren is sitting in the back.

"Good luck," Rebecca says, and the twins take two seats near the arena.

As Summer steps up onto the dueling stage, Marie arrives, with Sally close behind. Marie takes her spot as well, and Sally takes a seat next to Rebecca and Renee.

"So, your like, Summer's friends?" Sally asks.

"Umm, yes," Renee says.

"Alright Summer, its time ta duel," Marie says, and then suddenly a pendant around her neck begins glowing. Marie suddenly becomes taller, her hair becomes straight and a little darker, and she loses her accent.

"Hey, whats going on? Marie knows very well that she's not allowed to use her mutant abilities in a duel!" Hawthorne says to Kaiba.

"She's not," Kaiba says simply, and leaves it at that.

"I'll go first," Marie says, and draws a card. "I place one card face down, and summon Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200), in defense mode."

The creepy clown in a harliquinn outfit appears with a tip of his hat and a chuckle.

Summer draws. "I place a card face down, and summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500)!"

The fairy carrying a book, appears, and glances at Marie.

"Now, attack, hysteric blast!"

The fairy sends a blast of light at the clown, destroying it.

"Activate trap, the Crush Card Virus!" Marie says.

"Reveal magic card, Trap Booster, with this I can activate one trap in my hand by discarding a card," Summer counters, and discards a card from her hand, and activates Trap Jammer. "Too bad," she says, discarding another card, and the Virus is destroyed.

"Ah can still remove this Peten ta summon another," Marie says, and a secound clown appears.

"One more card face down, your turn," Summer says.

Marie draws, and smirks. "I activate, Soul Exchange, and sacrifice Peten and your monster to summon the first of my special guests..." she says, and a sudden burst of fire appears on her side of the field, and from it, a huge Serpant-like red dragon emerges, breathing fire. "Meet the first of a series known as the Icons of Popular Culture, the dragon king from the still popular _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _known as **_Volvagia, the Subteranian Lava Dragon _**(2500/2100)!"

The dragon lets out a huge roar.

"WOW, THAT'S A BIG DRAGON!" Renee exclaims.

"Thats, like, one of Marie's rarest cards," Sally says with a giggle.

"AN ICON CARD? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU KAIBA!" Hawthorne shouts at the headmaster.

"Of course I knew, now shut up before you lose your job," Kaiba snaps.

"An Icon monster," Summer says, gulping.

"Thats right," Marie says. "And Volvagia is one of the best, but since I used Soul Exchange, I have to skip my battle phase, so I'll set one card face down an' end mah turn."

Summer draws. "I activate Cost Down," she says, and discards a card. "I now summon, Prenumbral Soldier Lady (2100/1400), in attack mode!"

A beautiful female warrior appears, and glares at the dragon.

_Good move,_ Marie thinks. _But she's made a grave error, that warrior lady is weaker, but even if she wasn't, Volvagia's special ability would kick in._

"I activate, Scroll of Bewitchment, and give it to your dragon, and changing his attribute to light," Summer says, and the dragon gets a little lighter. "Now Soldier lady, attack with Sword of Shadows!"

The female warrior slashes through the dragon.

"Since she gained 1000 attack points by attacking your dragon, your monster is destroyed."

Marie suddenly laughs, and Summer looks confused.

And then suddenly Volvagia turns his head, and blasts the Soldier Lady away, and they both dissapear in a burst of pixles, Marie's life points still lower to 3400.

"What did you do?" Summer demands.

"Your Soldier Lady is a female monster, come on, didn't you ever read stories about dragons?" Marie says with a laugh.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Summer asks.

"Everything, when Volvagia battles a female monster, even a warrior, the monster is destroyed right after the damage step, even if Volvagia dosen't survive," Marie says.

_Looks like that dropout Summer is going down, _Warren thinks to himself.

"Grr, fine, one card face down, your move," Summer says.

Marie draws. _Still no Exodia, but this will do,_ she thinks. "I activate, Card Destruction!"

Both duelists discard their hands, and draw the same amount of cards.

"I will summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200), in defense mode, and end my turn."

The female witch appears.

Summer draws. "I summon Opticlops (1800/1700), in attack mode!" she says, and the hulking fiend appears.

"Activate trap, Dark Renwal!" Marie counters, and the card flips up, revealing a red coffin with a cross and a blue stone on it. "By sacrificing your Fiend, and my Witch..."

The two monsters dissapear in bursts of energy.

"And I can summon this from my graveyard, meet my next Icon monster, the short-time foe of the Jedi in _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_, the machine maniac known as **_General Grevious, the Jedi Slayer_** (2700/3000)!"

The monster summoned can only be described as ugly. It is a machine monster with 4 arms, each wielding a light saber from _Star Wars _(2 blue, 2 green), and a beating heart of some sorts is almost visable beneath its armor.

"And I get to add a card to my hand," Marie says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn," Summer says. "Now attack me if you dare."

"I can't, General Grevious can only attack directly if there is a monster that has attacked before," Marie says, and draws, then groans. "One card face down, your move."

Summer draws. "I activate Monster Reborn, and revive my Prenumbral Soldier Lady!" She says, and the warrior lady appears again. "Now, I trigger my face down card, its known as Effect Diffusion, this makes it so I can change my Prenumbral Lady's effect, so she gains attack while attacking dark monsters, and I'll bet my Dark Necrofear thats exactly what your monster is!"

"Impressive," Marie says.

"Now, I'll set one card face down, now my Soldier Lady, attack with Sword of Shadows!" Summer commands, and the monster slashes at the machine, sending one arm flying, but the general remains.

"You notice that Grevious has 4 arms, each arm is a turn token, and he can only be destroyed after he loses all four of his arms," Marie says, and the general chuckles, pushing back the Soldier Lady. Marie's life points still fall to 3000. "And you activated my face down magic card, Icon Clash, now I can special summon as many Icon monsters as I wish from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So first, welcome back Volvagia!"

The serpentine dragon appears.

"Now, from the Father of Modern Fantasy himself, **_Aragorn, the Exiled King _**(3200/2500)!"

A tall man with long scraggly hair appears, brandishing a sword.

"And finaly, out of the works of the famous J.K Rowling, **_Basilisk, the Monster of Slytherin _**(2200/2500)!"

A loud hissing sound is heard, and a huge snake appears with a hiss.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawthorne screams.

"Your afraid of snakes?" Kaiba says, holding back a laugh.

"Uhh, no, I, uhh, FORGET IT!" Hawthorne says.

"Now, I get to take 3 cards out of my deck," Marie says, and three cards slip out of her deck, and she puts them in her hand, and then reshuffles.

"One card face down, your move," Summer says.

Marie draws. "I activate, Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two. "Game over," she says with a grin, and shows her Exodia cards.

_YES, THAT DROPOUT IS GOING DOWN! _Warren thinks.

Exodia rises, Marie laughs. "EXODIA, OBLITERATE!" She shouts.

"Activate trap card, FAILURE OF DESTINY!" Summer counters, and something strange happens, Exodia begins falling apart, and colapses, blasts hit both duelists.

"I know what that does, this game is now ended in a draw," Marie says.

"Wrong," Summer says, and triggers another face down card. "It lowers both our life points to 0, meaning I can chain it with this card, Poison of the Old Man, giving me 1200 more life points."

Both player's life points go down to 0, then Summer's goes up to 1200.

We then see Warren banging his head against the wall. "WHY DOSEN'T THAT ROOKIE EVER LOSE?"

Marie's pendant glows again, and she's back to her regular self. "Good game," she says, giving Summer a smile.

"Yeah," Summer says.

_Hmm, she does have a lot of potential,_ Kaiba thinks, and watches as the four girls walk off.

**000**

_Trap booster will be used by Zane Truesdale in season two of GX, in a way similar to this one, ironicaly._

_**Volvagia, the Subteranian Lava Dragon**_

_**Fire**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**2500/2100**_

_**This monster was created to honor the popular Legend of Zelda video games. Only one of these cards in the game exists. This dragon is a firey beast out of the depths of Death Mountain. When this monster battles a female monster, that monster is destroyed.**_

_**(All creative credit goes to Nintendo of America, and the Legend of Zelda games.)**_

_**General Grevious, the Jedi Slayer.**_

_**Dark**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**2700/3000**_

_**This monster was created to honor the Star Wars movies, and their creator George Lucas. Only one of these cards in the game exists. This machine was an adversary of the Jedi, but was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. This monster cannot attack the opponent directly unless another monster has attacked first. When this monster is summoned, it gains 4 turn tokens, and loses one each time it is attacked by a stronger monster. This monster can only be destroyed when it has 0 turn tokens.**_

_**(All creative credit goes to George Lucas.)**_

_**Effect Diffusion**_

_**Continuous Trap**_

_**Image of a beast being changed around. This card can exist when there is an effect monster on the user's side of the field. The user can make some changes to the effect. This can only be used on one monster once. If there aren't any effect monsters on the user's side, this card is destroyed.**_

_**Icon Clash**_

_**Quick-Play Spell**_

_**Image of 4 shadowy monsters. This card can only be activated when you have a monster under the catagory of Icon. Summon up to 4 monsters under the catagory of icon from your hand, deck, or graveyard. The user can then take cards from their deck equal to the amount of monsters summoned this way.**_

_**Aragorn, the Exiled King**_

_**Light**_

_**Warrior**_

_**3200/2500**_

_**This monster was created to honor the Father of Modern Fantasy J.R.R Tolkein, and his Lord of the Rings Trillogy. Only one of these cards exists. Aragorn is the one destined to become the king of Gondor, but he is in exile.**_

_**Basilisk, the Monster of Slytherin**_

_**Dark**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**2200/2500**_

_**This monster was created to honor J.K Rowling and her Harry Potter series. Only one of these cards exist. The "King of Serpents" as it is called, is the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, waiting for the heir's arrival. Any monster with attack higher than this monsters that battles this monster is automaticaly destroyed.**_

_**Failure of Destiny**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of Exodia Crumbling, Destiny Board colapsing, and Final Countdown exploding. This card can only be activated when the opponent fulfills one of the following requirements: Draws all 5 pieces of Exodia, has played Final Countdown 20 turns before the activation, or has completed the Destiny Board. When one of the requirements is met, the cards are destroyed, and both player's lose all their life points.**_

**000**

_**Well, Summer has another ally in Marie, the ever mysterious gothic duelist.**_

_**Next up, Kaiba announces a new tournament that will take place on the island, and our heroes are invited.**_

_**The only catch is, they need a fith person for their group to compete.**_

_**  
Don't miss, "Royal Decree."**_

_**Comming to a website near you.**_


	4. Royal Decree

_I've reached a bit of writers block on my fanfiction "The Real GX" so I appologise to anyone who likes that story._

_However I will move on with this one, for now._

_Lets see how this turns out._

_"There are no accidents. We have not come here by chance. I do not believe in chance."-Morpheus_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

**000**

_**My name is Rebecca Lancaster, Alchemy duelist, and I get some of the highest grades in the school.**_

_**I also have a twin sister, but we are a lot different, Renee is calm and calculated, using 6 different decks, each one very potent.**_

_**Now the forces of Alchemy and Science must join forces...**_

_**If we want to help our friends.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**A DIVIDED HEART  
CHAPTER 4:**

**ROYAL DECREE  
0000000000**

**00000**

Its a few days after Summer and Marie dueled, they have become good friends by now, especialy since Marie openly hates both Warren and Hawthorne.

"Ah swear, if it wouldn't get meh in trouble, Ah would've thrown them both in tha ocean by now," she says with a small chuckle. "At tha same time."

Something in her tone says that she could do it.

Then their PDA's go off, telling them that they are summoned to Seto Kaiba's office.

Nervously, the 4 girls walk towards the Chancelor's office.

**000**

They enter the office, Seto Kaiba stands up, a woman wearing a black cloak is sitting off to the side.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kaiba says. "There is an upcomming tournament, one that will require 5 duelists from all the top academies in the world to compete, we naturaly have already decided on three, Summer, Marie, and the top duelist in the Academy, Marissa Sanders. However, that leaves us two short, so Professor Tepes here..."

"I suggested that we test Renee and Rebecca Lancaster, in a Tag Team match," the woman says in a transylvanian accent. "My appologies, I am Camilla Tepes, the Duel Theory teacher."

She looks over Renee and Rebecca.

"I must say this, your deck types are a bit mismatched, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Fine," Renee says.

"We'll do our best," Rebecca says.

"You better hope you do," Kaiba says. "You have until tomorrow to prepare, and then you will duel the tag partners we have chosen for you."

The twins nod, and the 4 friends leave the office.

**000**

Later, Summer and the twins are in the Obelisk Cafeteria for supper, Marie has returned to her dorm.

"Who do you think that Professor Tepes will have you duel?" Summer wonders.

"Knowing her, she will most likely send the usual team she sets up," Rebecca says.

"Tepes has a lot of connections in the Dueling World, including with some of the best in the world," Renee says. "And she's also the head of the Disciplinary Action Force, some say that the students that try to get away from her, are never seen again."

"And she's highly sensative to light, so she rarely comes out during the day, her class is held at night," Rebecca says. "She usualy comes out during the day in that black cloak, some are saying she's a vampire."

"You girls wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" A voice from behind them asks, they gasp, and turn to see Professor Tepes. Instead of her cloak, she is wearing a dark purple dress, without her hood, her long green hair falls down to her waist, she eyes the three girls suspitiously.

"Sorry Professor..." Summer starts.

"Please Summer, call me Camilla," Camilla says. "Your one of the best duelists at this school that I've seen since, I don't know, Jaden Yuki."

"You know Jaden Yuki?" Summer says in suprise.

"Yes, I know him, very lively chap, a little too energetic if you ask me," Camilla says. "Well, I will see you all tomorrow at the duel."

"She creeps me out," Summer says, watching Camilla leave. "And she loks familiar somehow."

"Its probably nothing, so what deck are you going to use this time, sis?" Rebecca asks.

"Huh?" Summer says.

"Oh, I have six different decks, each one of a different attribute," Renee says, looking through her decks. "Hmm, my Earth Deck will do."

**000**

Its the next day, and Camilla, back in her cloak, is doing the commentary for the duel.

"Now today we shall see who will represent our academy in the upcoming Interschool Team Tournament," she says. "On this side, we have the twins Renee and Rebecca Lancaster!"

The twins blush as the students cheer.

"And their opponents, considerably two of the best Tag Team Duelists since the Paradox brothers, Ryan and Rika!"

A man and a woman, wearing similar black leather outfits, the man with short black hair and the woman with long blonde hair, stand on the opposite side of the arena.

"The order will be as follows, Renee will go first, followed by Ryan, then Rebecca, and will end with Rika," Camilla says. "Now let the duel begin!"

She jumps down from the platform as the duelists activate their Duel Disks.

Rebecca draws. "I summon Wandering Mummy (1500/1500)!" She says, and a mummy-like zombie appears. "Two cards face down, and I will end."

"My turn then," Ryan says. "And I summon Sonic Bird (1400/1000), in attack mode!" He says, and a winged-beast appears. "Now I can add a Ritual card to my hand from my deck," he says, and takes a card out of his deck. "Now, I activate the magic card Dark Designator, and I will have it target my sister, do you have Garma Sword in your deck, sister?"

"Yes I do, thanks," Rika says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"Now, I use the magic card, Ritual Cross, this card can only be used in a Tag Team match, it makes it so player's can use their partners cards that are in the hand or deck for card effects!"

A cross appears under their feet.

"Now, I activate the magic card, Garma Sword Oath, and I will sacrifice my Sonic Bird, and if Rika would be so kind..." Ryan says.

"Sure thing, I will sacrifice my Pitch-Black Warwolf from my hand for Ryan's ritual card," Rika says, discarding a card.

The werewolf, and the bird dissapear into a portal.

"Now we can summon this monster, the mighty Garma Sword (2550/2150)!" Ryan says, and a warrior with six arms appears, each arm brandishing a sword. "That will end my turn."

Rebecca draws. "I place this card face down, and activate the magic card, Chaos Distill!" She says, and some sort of chamber appears behind her. "Now I use the magic card, Tin Magic Panel, this lets me summon this monster, Alchemic Being Tin Aitos (500/100)!"

The card burns in the Distill, and a metalic bird appears.

"Now I activate two more cards, Iron Lamp and Lead Compass, letting me summon two more Alchemic Beasts, Iron Salamander and Lead Lion (500/100 X 2)!"

A metalic reptile, and a greenish lion appears.

"Now I use my Quick Attack Magic card, so my Alchemic Beasts can attack right now, and get this, they can attack you directly!"

The three monsters charge at the siblings, and their life points fall to 6500.

"And with that, I will end my turn."

Rika draws. "I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands (1400/1000), in attack mode, and this card lets me add a Ritual Monster to my hand," she says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"Fascinating, its clear tha' their strategy revolves around Ritual Monsters, Ryan has tha spell cards, an' Rika has tha monsters," Marie says. "An' tha' Ritual Cross card just makes it worse for Rebecca an' Renee. Especialy since Ritual Cross lets a player use a spell card in their partner's hand once per turn."

"Now I activate this card, my own Dark Designator, and I will target my partner with it, do you have Curse of the Masked Beast in your deck?" Rika says.

"Why, yes I do," Ryan says, and takes a card out of his deck.

"Now, with the effect of Ritual Cross, I will activate Curse of the Masked Beast from my partner's hand!" Rika says, and the altars appear before them. "Now, I sacrifice Senju and if you would please, brother."

"Very well, I sacrifice my Mirage Dragon," Ryan says, discarding a card.

The two monsters appear on the altar.

"Now, I can summon a fiend known as The Masked Beast (3200/1800)!" Rika says, and a huge red ugly fiend appears. "Now, attack her metal bird!"

"Reveal trap card, Elemental Absorber, by removing a card in my hand from the game, I can negate your attack, as long as its the same attribute as the attacking monster!" Rebecca counters, and discards a card. "So I discard my Homoculous the Alchemic Being, using his effect to change his attribute to dark, and I negate your attack!"

"Fine, I end my turn," Rika says.

Renee draws. "I activate the field card, Ancient City, of course this also means that your Ritual Cross card is destroyed, and I know for a fact that its a limited card!"

The cross dissapears, and an anctient city appears around them.

"Now I sacrifice my Mummy for this monster, Ancient Giant (2200/1100) in defense mode!"

A huge rock-man appears kneeling.

"Now, I reveal my trap card, Zero Gravity, switching the position of all our monsters!"

Ancient Giant raises to attack mode, while The Masked Beast, Garma Sword, and the three Alchemic Beasts kneel in defense mode.

"Now I use the eqiup card, Double Barrel, this equips to my monster, and lets him attack twice, but all damage he does is halfed, so my Ancient Giant will attack both your monsters!" Renee commands, and the rocky giant strikes both monsters. "Now I will place one card face down, and end my turn."

Ryan draws. "I will place one card face down as well, and summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000), in defense mode, allowing me to add a ritual monster or magic card to my hand," he says, and takes a card out of his deck. "I will end my turn there."

Rebecca draws. _Alright, I gotta start where Renee began, and I might have a way to do it,_ she thinks. "I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

A wall of swords fall around Ryan and Rika.

"Now I activate Copper Scales, summoning Alchemic Beast Copper Ouroboros (500/100)!"

A snake-like monster appears.

"Now I switch my other monsters to attack, my Alchemic Beasts, direct attack!"

The beasts hit the two Ritual Duelists again, and their life points drop to 4500.

"And I'll end my turn there."

Rika draws. "I summon my own Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000), in defense mode!" She says, and the fairy with a lot of hands appears. "And I will add a Ritual Monster to my hand, and I activate Exchange, this card lets me switch one card with my brother."

The two siblings walk over to each other, and trade cards.

"Their strategy is almost flawless," Marie says.

"Could you please not sound so impressed?" Summer asks.

"I will end my turn by placing one card face down," Rika says.

Renee draws. _Its obvious what they are planning, since they lost their field card, they can't sacrifice each other's monsters, so they are resorting to trading cards so they may still use their strategies, but however I can't tell what ritual monster they will summon next, but no doubt it will be deadly, _she says. "I set one monster in defense mode, and one card face down, to end my turn."

Ryan draws. _Excelent, this is just what I needed,_ he thinks. "Now, I first activate Fulfillment of the Contract, and revive The Masked Beast!"

The masked fiend appears again, and their life points fall to 3700.

"Now I activate the ritual card, Doriado's Blessing, and I will sacrifice my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, to bring out Elemental Mistress Doriado (1200/1400)!"

A young woman in white clothing appears.

_Oh no, now I know what they're doing,_ Renee thinks.

"Oh no!" Marie says. "They're going ta summon tha most powefull ritual monster in tha game!"

"One card face down, and I will end my turn," Ryan says.

Rebecca draws. "Alchemic Beasts, direct attack!"

The beasts hit again, and the Ritual duelists' life points fall to 1700.

"I end with a face down."

Rika draws. "I'll admit, your dueling skills are good, but even they pale in comparison to what I am about to summon, I activate the ritual card, Dragon Revival Ritual! This card requires that I sacrifice 5 monsters, one of fire, one of wind, one of water, one of earth, and one of darkness."

"And you have The Masked Beast, pluss Doriado counts as the other elements," Renee says.

"Very good, apparently you have done your homework," Rika says.

A pentagram forms under the two monsters, and they vanish.

A burst of darkness shoots up from the center of the pentagram, and the enormous 5-headed dragon appears.

"We have summoned, the ultimate Five Gods Dragon (5000/5000)!" Rika says, and the dragon's roar echoes throughout the entire arena. "Now, all your cards are destroyed!"

"Hold it, reveal magic card, Living Arrow, this card takes any effect that you use against us, and reverses it on you, destroying all cards but your dragon!" Rebecca counters, and after a blast, only the Five Gods Dragon remains on Ryan and Rika's side.

"Fine, I have to skip my battle phase and end my turn because of its effect," Rika says.

Rebecca draws. _Awesome, I almost forgot I put this gal in my deck, she is exactly what I need right now,_ she thinks. "I place one card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, to end my turn."

Ryan draws.

"I activate my trap card, Taunt, now your dragon can only attack my face down monster!" Rebecca says.

"Fine, Five Gods Dragon, do your thing!" Ryan commands, and the dragon blasts away the face down monster, which turns out to be...

"D.D ASSAILANT?" Ryan and Rika say in shock.

"Thats right, and thanks to her effect, your monster is removed from the game," Renee says, and the Five Gods Dragon gets sucked into a portal.

"Uhh, I end," Ryan says.

"Time to end this game, Alchemic Beasts, direct attack!" Renee says, drawing.

The 4 monsters strike the Ritual Duelists directly, and they lose.

"Congradulations Renee and Rebecca, you two will be on the team at the Interschool Team Tournament!" Camilla says, to the roar of the crowd. _And maybe finally the nightmare can end,_ she thinks.

**000**

_The cards used by Rebecca are the same cards used by the Seventh Shadow Rider Ammnel/Banner._

_Renee's cards where used by Apnarg Otom (or something like that) in the Grand Championships._

_Five Gods Dragon and its ritual are of course from Merger of the Big 5._

_And finaly, credit for the Doriado/F.G.D combo and the use of Living Arrow are moves borrowed from the Team World fanfictions by Charizardrag or something like that, sorry if I spelled his name wrong, but all credit goes to him._

**000**

_**Something is fishy about the teacher Camilla Tepes.**_

_**If you haven't figured it out by now, you will find out in chapter 5.**_

_**Next time, Camilla challenges Summer to a duel as a little pre-tournament practice, what Summer gets is one of the most difficult duels of her life. Don't miss, "Vampire Lady."**_

_**And 10 brownie points to whoever can figure out who Camilla is, or used to be.**_

_**Until next time, I bid you good-bye.**_


	5. Vampire Lady

_Well, its time for the next chapter._

_Bad Player got it right, Camilla is the secound Shadow Rider, but you will see that she has mellowed out a little bit._

_And last chapter, I did take some liberties on the use of Quick Attack._

_"Glory is fleeting, but obscurity is forever." _

_- Napoleon Bonaparte _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

**000**

_**I've heard about a lot of different things that have happened in the dueling world.**_

_**One of the most bizare took place at the very school I go to right now, a group called the Shadow Riders tried to free the Legendary Demons, but in the end failed.**_

_**Little did I know that one of the Shadow Riders never left the school.**_

_**And that she is a teacher here.**_

_**I hope I'm not getting in over my head by dueling her.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**VAMPIRE LADY**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Our heroes are sitting in the middle of a Dueling History class, taught by a teacher named Mr. Barnes.

"And about 10 years ago, in our own Duel Academy, the world was threatened by a group that called themselves the Shadow Riders," Barnes says.

He turns on a projector, showing a picture of a man with a black mask covering his face, with long brown hair, and wearing a black outfit.

"Nightshroud, the first Shadow Rider, used a Dark Dragon deck, was defeated by Jaden Yuki, Nightshrowd later turned out to be a student who had dissapeared, and was posessed."

The screen changes, this time it is of a woman with long green hair, and wearing a purple dress.

"Camulla, the Vampire Mistress, she managed to defeat two duelists including Zane Truesdale, the top duelist in the academy at that time, was eventualy defeated by Jaden Yuki as well, unconfirmed reports say that she was the last of an ancient race of Vampires, that where mostly killed off years ago."

The screen changes again to a muscular woman wearing a bizare outfit, and having purple hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Taniya, the Amazon Maiden, very bizare this one, she first dueled Bastion Misawa, and cast a spell of some sorts on him, but no one is sure of its effect, Jaden also defeated Taniya, some say that she was in reallity a tiger."

The screen changes to show a man with medium length pale-blue hair, and an eyepatch, wearing an outfit you would see on a thief.

"A duel spirit, the leader of the Dark Scorpions Don Zaloog, he was defeated by Chazz Princeton, and hasn't been seen since."

The screen changes to a man in egyptian clothing.

"Abidos the Third, a pharoh and at one time considered to be a great duelist, later turned out he was just lied to by his servants, he was also defeated by Jaden."

The screen changes to a man dressed in black with a silver mask.

"Titan, also called the Shadow Duelist, little is known about Titan, other than that he used some sort of fiend deck, but lost to Alexis Rhodes."

The screen changes again, this time to a man with long white hair, wearing a mask, and a silver outfit.

"Ammnel, the seventh Shadow Rider, he used an Alchemy deck similar to the one used by Rebecca Lancaster, also it is said that he was a teacher at this school, he defeated two students, Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes before being beaten by Jaden."

The screen changes one last time, and shows the image of an old man with a long beard.

"Kagemaru, the leader of the Shadow Riders, some say he was the one who built the Academy, including the mechanism that guarded the Legendary Demons, he too was defeated by Jaden."

The screen shuts off.

"Your homework for tonight is to do a report on one of the Shadow Riders, if you can find the information that is, good luck."

The bell rings, and the students file out.

"Oh man, where are we going to get information on a Shadow Rider?" Rebecca says in frustration.

"Simple, by talking ta one," Marie says, comming up behind them.

"Uhh, how?" Summer asks.

"Ah'm surpised yah didn't notice it," Marie says. "One of the teachers is a former Shadow Rider."

"Seriously, who?" Summer asks.

"Ah've said too much, you will have to learn it on your own," Marie says, and walks off, leaving her friends confused.

**000**

"Now, who should I do a report on," Summer wonders.

"I'll do Ammnel, I'm sure I can find something on him if he used to be a teacher," Rebecca says.

"Hmm, this Nightshroud guy looks interesting," Renee says.

"I think I might do mine on Camulla, she sounds interesting, and looks a little bit familiar," Summer says. "Now if I could only..."

Suddenly her PDA goes off.

"If you want more information on the Shadow Riders, come to the Obelisk Blue duel arena after sunset," a voice says, but the person isn't shown.

"Cool, I might as well check it out," Summer says.

"Don't you find it odd that they want to see you at night?" Renee asks.

"Maybe they perfer to duel at night, I heard about this guy named Panik who worked for Maximillion Pegasus who did that," Summer says.

"Its possible, I guess," Rebecca says.

**000**

In a different part of the building, a figure is seated at a desk, a bat sitting on her shoulder.

"Its been awhile since I last dueled," she says to the bat. "Not since Jaden Yuki defeated me 10 years ago."

She looks at a card.

"But if I ever want to live in peace, I must test Summer."

**000**

A little after sunset, Summer and her friends reach the Obelisk Blue duel arena.

"Hey, where's my opponent?" Summer asks.

"Why, I am already here," a voice says.

From the shadows emerges Professor Camilla Tepes, dressed in her purple dress again.

"I'm glad you could come, Summer."

_Her? It can't be,_ Summer thinks. "Hello Camilla, or should I say, Camulla."

"Very good," Camilla says. "Yes, at one time I was the Vampire Mistress of the Shadow Riders called Camulla, but I have changed since then. I am bound to a duty to defend this island, it is the only way I could leave the shadow realm."

"Um, okay," Summer says. "So, do you want to duel or something?"

"Yes, as was said in a popular movie series 'You do not truly know a person until you fight them,'" Camilla says, and takes her spot at the arena, Summer dues the same.

_Okay Summer, remember this woman was able to beat the best duelist in the school ten years ago, so she's probably no pushover, _Summer thinks, activating her duel disk.

Camilla raises her arm that holds a strange looking device, that folds out into a bat-like duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!" they say in unison.

"Since I am still your teacher, I will go first," Camilla says, and draws. "I place one card face down, and summon Zombie Werewolf (1200/1000), in attack mode!"

There is a loud howl, and a grey-furred werewolf appears.

"And that will be all."

Summer draws. "I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900/1400), in attack mode!"

A demonic soldier appears.

"Quite a match," Marie says comming in. "Camilla uses zombie, especialy vampire-themed, cards, while Summer uses the rare theme of fairies and fiends."

"That werewolf dosen't look like much though," Renee says.

"First rule of Dueling, never underestimate a monster just because it looks weak," Rebecca says.

"Same with people," Marie says, and the twins nod in agreement.

"Now, attack her werewolf, Sword of Perdition attack!" Summer commands, and the evil knight slashes at the werewolf, destroying it, lowering Camilla's life points to 3300.

"Fine, but you activated his special ability, now I can summon another one from my deck with an additional 500 attack points," Camilla says, and another werewolf appears (1700/1000). "Is that all?"

"No, I use the magic card, Tribute Doll, and sacrifice my soldier for this, Guardian Angel Joan!"

A beautiful fairy warrior appears, giving off a holy energy that makes Camilla and the Zombie Werewolf cringe, and move back.

"One card face down, and its your move."

"Most impressive child, attacking first, and then using Tribute Doll, I doubt that Jaden himself could've thought of that, then again he never was really playing with a full deck, if you know what I mean," Camilla says, drawing. "I sacrifice my werewolf to bring out, Vampire Lord!"

A vampire appears with a hiss.

"Now I remove him from the game, begone!"

The vampire vanishes.

"To bring out the mighty, Vampire Genesis!"

A huge demonic zombie appears.

"Now, attack her monster!"

"Reveal trap card, Magical Cylinder!" Summer counters.

"What? No!" Camilla says, and the attack is reversed on her, dropping her life points to 500. "Very impressive, Summer, I will place one card face down to end my turn."

Summer draws. "I give my monster a card called Blade of Damacles, raising her attack by 1000, but lowering her attack by the same number!"

A sword appears in Joan's hands.

"Now, attack her monster, Searing Light of Heaven!"

The fairy sends a blast of white energy at the monster, destroying it, and dropping Camilla's life points to 0,

"Very impressive," Camilla says. "I will help you on your assignment, but just don't reveal my identity."

"Okay," Summer says. "Not like I planned to."

Camilla smiles, and they walk off together.

**000**

_I believe that Blade of Damacles is a creation of Cyber Commander, all credit goes to him._

_All cards that Camilla used are from GX, used by, uhh, herself._

**000**

**_Well, thats done._**

_**To test Summer's dueling skills, the top duelist in the academy challenges her to a match, can she win? Find out in, "Chaos End."**_

_**Also 10 brownie points to the person who can name the movie, and the carachter of the quote Camilla used is from.**_


	6. Chaos End

_I'll move on here for now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

**000**

_"I am ready to meet my Maker. _

_Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter." _

_- Sir Winston Churchill _

**000**

_**By some strange twist of fate, I have been set up in a duel against the top duelist in the academy, Marissa Sanders.**_

_**My monsters are strong, yeah, but she has some of the most powerful cards in the game, and her deck centers around the forces of chaos.**_

_**While my deck sort of has the same element, its certainly not to the same extent as her's.**_

_**I pray to god that my monsters can overcome her deck.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**CHAOS END**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Over the next week, the 4 friends spend their time preparing for the upcoming tournament.

"Hey, what about this other girl, Marissa Sanders?" Summer asks Marie.

"Oh her? She usualy keeps to herself, she's the top duelist in the academy of course, no one's sure what kind of deck she really has, she perfers not to duel in public, and all opponent's are left in a stuttering mess," Marie replies. "Though there are some rumors going around tha' she has tha Envoys."

"Chaos Emperor Dragon and Black Luster Soldier? Cool," Summer says. "Those are almost impossable to find."

"Yeah," Marie says. "Ah have them mahself, but Ah rarely use them."

"Thats cool," Summer says. "Maybe I should challenge Marissa myself."

"Weren't you listening, Marissa is the best in the school!" Renee says.

"So, if I want to make a name for myself, I might as well try and beat her," Summer says. _And I have the perfect cards to use, I got them in a pack last week, and they will be valuable._

"Well, good luck Ah guess," Marie says. _She's going ta need it, other than Summer an' Ariel Kaiba, Marissa is tha only duelist who's ever beaten me._

**000**

It takes about 30 minutes of asking around, but eventualy the girls are pointed towards a 3rd year student with long blonde hair with red highlights,in the usual Obelisk Blue uniform, sitting in the loby reading a book.

"Marissa Sanders, I persume?" Summer asks.

"You got that right, I don't give autographs," Marissa says coldly.

"Actualy, I was hoping more for a duel," Summer says.

Marissa looks at Summer. "Very well, it might be fun," she says, putting her bookmark into her book, and standing up. "I think its about time I revealed my strategy, we will duel here."

"Fine," Summer says, activating her duel disk, Marissa does the same.

"LETS DUEL!" They say in unison.

"I'll go first," Marissa says, and draws. "I activate the magic card, D.D Borderline!"

A blue shield appears between the two duelists.

"Now neither of us can attack until a magic card has been placed in the graveyard, and to make it harder, I summon Banisher of the Light (100/2000), in defense mode!"

A holy man appears with an outstretched arm.

"I'll equip him with the Heart of Clear Water, so you can't destroy him in battle. I set this card face down, to end my turn."

Summer draws.

"I activate the trap card, Curse of Darkness, so everytime a spell card is played, the user loses 1000 life points!" Marissa says.

"A good combo," Marie says. "D.D Borderline prevents Summer from attacking, Curse of Darkness makes it hard for her to use spell cards, and Banisher of the Light removes the spell cards from the game, even if she wanted to use them, an almost flawless 3 card combo."

"No combo is perfect," Rebecca says.

"Not bad, I set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn," Summer says.

Marissa draws. "I summon, Des Wombat (1600/300), in attack mode!"

A brown, rodent-like creature appears.

"I can see why she's the best duelist in the school," Renee sayss. "That combo is perfect, Des Wombat negates the effect damage, so Marissa can play spell cards without the drawbacks of her own Curse of Darkness."

"Very good, Renee, now I activate the magic card Gracefull Charity," Marissa says, and draws 3 cards, then discards 2 to her remove from game slot. "Now, I acticate the magic card Miracle Dig, and return the two cards I just discarded to my graveyard."

She takes the two cards out, and puts them into her graveyard.

"And now, I remove them from the game, to summon the almighty **_Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning_**!"

The chaos soldier appears with a slash of his sword.

"And now, I equip him with this card, Breaking the Borderline, this equip card lets my Soldier bypass the D.D Borderline, but when he attacks you directly, he only does it for half his attack, but no matter, Soldier, attack her face down monster, Chaos Sword Slash!"

The soldier breaks through the blue wall, and slashes at the face down card, which is revealed to be a sad girl in tattered clothing, and then a swarm of monsters block any further attacks.

"That was my Unhappy Maiden, now your battle phase is ended," Summer explains.

"Fine, your move," Marissa says.

_Okay, I gotta think of something,_ Summer says, and draws. "I reveal my trap card, Gift of Hell and Heaven, now I can add a fairy monster and a fiend monster to my hand, as long as I have no monsters in my graveyard, and thanks to your monster, I don't."

She searches her deck, and takes two cards out.

"Now, this is gonna cost me some life points, but its worth it, I activate the magic card Lightning Vortex!" She says, and discards a card, the three monsters on Marissa's field are destroyed in a blast of lightning, Summer's life points fall to 3000. "And now, I activate the ritual card, End of the World!"

A burst of light strikes the field, and Summer's life points fall again to 2000.

"Now, I sacrifice a Archlord Zerato from my hand..."

She discards a card from her hand.

"And I can summon, Ruin, Queen of Demise (2300/2000)!"

A woman in a red and black outfit with long white hair, and carrying a staff appears.

"This gal might sound like a fiend, but she's a fairy, the one I searched for to be exact, now I will set one monster in defense mode, and have Ruin attack you directly, Ragnarok Septer Blast!"

The woman blasts Marissa with her staff, dropping her life points to 1700, Marissa just looks emotionlessly at her.

"You could at least sort of flinch," Summer says, and Marissa shakes her head. "Oh well, your move."

Marissa draws. "I activate the magic card, Emergency Provisions, and I sacrifice my Curse of Darkness to do so," she says, and the trap card vanishes, then her life points rise to 2700. "Now, I activate my secound Miracle Dig card, but this time I will only return one card to my graveyard, but its all I need."

She takes a card out of her removed slot, and shows it as a Peten the Dark Clown.

"Because by removing Peten and my Black Luster Soldier, I can summon the ultimate Chaos monster, the **_Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End _**(3000/2500)!"

With a roar, an enormous dragon appears.

"I've had this card in my hand since the first turn, but I thought I would give you some time to worry about my other cards before I used it, first I activate Card of Sancitity, so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

Both duelists do so.

"And now its time to end it all, Emperor Dragon, activate your ability, **_Apockalyptic Flare_**!"

The dragon sends a blast of flame around the field, and destroys everything in both player's hands and field. When the dust settles, Summer is down on her hands and knees, her life points have fallen to 0, while Marissa is still standing at 1700 life points.

"She lost, I can't believe that she lost!" Renee says in shock.

"Everyone loses sometimes, especialy against the best duelist in the school," Marie says.

"Wow, that was a realy powerful blast, I'll probably be sore for weeks," Summer says, standing up. "Good duel, Marissa."

Marissa nods, and actualy smiles. "No problem, Summer, I look forward to working with you in the upcoming tournament," she says, and the two duelists shake hands.

"At least they can end this on a good note," Marie says.

"Yeah," Rebecca says. _I'm just worried about what would happen if they ever meet in the ring again, maybe Summer has a way around that monster's effect._

**000**

_**Breaking the Borderline**_

_**Equip Spell**_

_**Image of a warrior cutting through the blue wall of D.D Borderline. The monster equiped with this card can attack even when D.D Borderline is on the field. If the monster equiped with this card attacks the opponent directly, it only does half the damage.**_

_**Gift From Hell and Heaven**_

_**Trap Card**_

_**Image of the paradise of Heaven and the fires of Hell. This card can only be activated when your field is empty, and you have no cards in your graveyard, add one fairy and one fiend to your hand.**_

**000**

_**Well, Summer has lost to the best duelist in the school.**_

_**Lets see, what shall happen next.**_

_**Okay, next time the tournament begins, and we are informed of the rules. Our heroes duel for the first time as a team, but can Summer and Marissa work together in the first round? Find out in, "Union Rider."**_


End file.
